1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net post assembly used in ball games, and more particularly to an adjustable net post assembly used in ball games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a net frame 10 essentially comprises a plurality of inner pipes 11, outer pipes 12 which can be adjusted to different positions according to actual needs, and a plurality of positioning members 13 capable of fixing the inner and outer pipes 11, 12 at desired positions. By pulling the positioning protrusion 131 of the respective positioning members 13 out of the positioning holes 121 of the outer pipes 12, the outer pipes 12 can be extended or retracted to adjust the positions of the outer pipes 12 with respect to the inner pipes 11. However, this conventional net frame has the following disadvantages that need to be improved:
For easy explanation, only one set of inner and outer pipes 11, 12 with one positioning member 13 is illustrated, without any positioning structures, the positioning member 13 is disposed in the inner pipe 11 in such a manner that the positioning protrusion 131 of the positioning member 13 is engaged in the positioning holes 111, 121 of the inner and outer pipes 11, 12 to make the positioning member 13 stay in the inner pipe 11. When the inner and outer pipes 11, 12 are pulled away or pushed towards each other, and once the positioning protrusion 131 is retracted into the inner pipe 11, the positioning member 13 will slide within in the inner pipe 11 with the positioning protrusion 131 abutting against the inner surface of the inner pipe 11. Eventually, the positioning member 13 will lose its original function, and as a result, the inner and outer pipes 11, 12 cannot be positioned in place after adjustment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.